No te dejaré sola
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Morgiana se siente confundida de lo que ocurrirá en un futuro, creyendo que estará sola en un abismo, pero alguien la sacará de ahí , dándole ánimos y una razón para seguir, AladdinxMorgiana advertidos


_**No te dejaré sola.**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**Escrito por: Il Scrittore Di Arcana.**_

La noche se encontraba ya en su alto esplendor, la luna llena se hallaba mas en lo mas alto del cielo que de un color azul claro se había teñido de un color sumamente oscuro dejando que aquel lienzo negro se llenara con los puntos luminosos que eran las estrellas, un cielo sumamente limpio, ni una nube a la vista que pudiera estropear aquel precioso paisaje, aunque la noche era para algunos la señal que indicaba el inicio de su jornada laboral, para otros significaba que era el inicio de un merecido descanso, el momento mas preciado por aventureros y trabajadores ya que por fin podrían descansar de sus labores, de un día de gran aventura y recobrar fuerzas para comenzar al día siguiente una nueva aventura.

En el castillo de Sindria solamente los guardias se encontraban trabajando a aquellas altas horas de la noche, protegiendo de todo lo que fuera sospechoso a su rey, a sus generales y a los invitados que este mantenía dentro de aquel palacio, en una de las alcobas de aquella fortaleza tres jóvenes descansaban de forma tranquila después de un día de sumo ajetreo y una noche donde una gran fiesta se había celebrado, todo por la victoria acontecida, el príncipe de Balbad, Alibabá, el cuarto magi que se supondría no debería existir, Aladdín, y la chica que los acompañaba en su viaje como gratitud después de ayudarle a escapar de su esclavitud, Morgiana, el colchón de tamaño grande y las sabanas tejidas con los materiales mas lujosos les daban un descanso sumamente agradable, o eso debería de pasar, ya que uno de ellos no podía dormir en lo absoluto, algo le aquejaba.

Se levantó de la cama y observó a los acompañantes por los que había pasado mas de una aventura, aquello la calmaba un poco, observar sus rostros durmientes le causaba una gran tranquilidad, pero aquello no era lo suficiente parra calmar el dolor, el dolor que aquejaba a su corazón, observó por un momento a Alibabá, sintiendo en aquel momento una punzada sobre su pecho y después al pequeño niño que dormía a su lado, recordaba con especial cariño todo por lo que había pasado a su lado, el momento en el que se conocieron cuando el la liberó de sus cadenas, como la animó dentro del calabozo, todas las aventuras que habían pasado los tres, tanto Alibabá como Aladdín tenían un gran futuro esperándoles y que tal vez este llegaría mas pronto de lo que se esperaba, otra vez aquella punzada se hizo mas fuerte, con sumo cuidado se levantó de su lugar y con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los dos salió de la habitación, necesitaba estar sola para pensar.

Pero no contaba que alguien le miraba marchar.

Caminó por todo el palacio con cuidado de no llamar la atención de alguien, ya sea de los guardias o delos demás que aun dormitaban y que se preparaban de aquella forma para el nuevo amanecer, fijó sus ojos de color rojo hacia arriba, siempre observando al cielo estrellado dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran por todo el basto horizonte que se le extendía ante ella.

Finalmente sus pasos la llevaron hacía una de las torres mas altas del castillo, un lugar donde toda Sindria podía ser observada sin excepción alguna y no solo eso si no que el cielo se observaba en su máximo esplendor, aquel manto de color negro con aquellos puntos brillantes que no dejaban que la tierra quedara inmensa en la oscuridad, ahí, la chica subió hasta lo mas alto de la torre y acostándose en el piso fijó sus ojos de color carmesí en la luna, recordando todas sus vivencias desde el día en el que con un solo toque de su flauta, ella fuera liberada de su esclavitud.

El calabozo de Amón, su aventura con la caravana, Balbad, Sindria y demás lugares que recorrería a partir de ese día, las personas con las que se encontraría y los que pasarían a ser parte de su alma y memorias como gente importante para ella, eran lo mas cercano que ella tenía a una familia, también pensaba en las aventuras que estaban pasando en aquellos momentos, en algún momento en el futuro aquellas historias y viajes que estaban experimentando serían marcadas para la historia siendo tratados como he hoz históricos de las aventuras de personajes importantes en la historia.

El Rey de reyes y el magi de la esperanza.

En aquel momento de nuevo bajó su cabeza observando hacía el piso al sentir aquel sentimiento sobre de ella.

Era verdad, algún día aquellas grandes aventuras y vivencias llegarían a su fin y sus amigos pasarían como figuras heroicas siendo en un futuro rodeadas por un sin numero de personas, pero ella no se veía entre ellos al pasar del tiempo.

No era como Alibabá con un deseo y un anhelo para el futuro y tampoco era como Aladdín con un destino marcado por algún factor desconocido, ni siquiera ella misma sabía que sería de ella cuando todo el conflicto terminara, pero si de algo estaba segura era que no estaría entre sus amigos ya nunca mas, estarían con la élite, con mejores personas y ella solamente pasaría a ser un recuerdo del pasado.

Sus ojos rubíes volvieron a fijarse de nueva cuenta en el cielo estrellado como si en las estrellas buscara alguna respuesta a su predicamento, no deseaba ni quería por nada en el mundo separarse de aquellas personas que tanta alegría le habían brindando, se llevó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y bajó su mirada de nuevo al cielo comenzando a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, la sola idea de que algún día se iría a separara de ambos le provocaba un dolor inmenso en su corazón, no deseaba jamás apartar su camino de ellos, especialmente de, especialmente de…

Morg…

Al escuchar un leve susurró volteó aun con los ojos llorosos hacía atrás de ella, ahí se encontraba Aladdín quien al observarla en aquel estado caminó rápidamente a ella para ver que le pasaba.

—No—Con un leve empujón la chica apartó a Aladdín un poco de ella y con la misma mano comenzaba a secar sus lagrimas con rapidez, no deseaba que el la viera en ese estado.

Él le miró con suma preocupación mientras observaba como ella se retiraba las lágrimas de su rostro intentando que él no se preocupara para nada de ella. —Morg, que ocurre—Preguntó de nueva cuenta el pequeño mientras se acercaba hasta encontrarse a lado de ella.

—Nada…— Respondió en un leve susurro intentando apartar su mirada de la de él.

No se dejaba convencer fácilmente, el Rukh que los rodeaba era bastante melancólico, no importaba que tanto tratara de ocultarlo él supiera que algo no andaba bien con ella.

—Dime, tu algún día ¿Me olvidaras?—Sin mirarlo a los ojos ella le cuestionó con temor y tristeza en sus palabras

Le observó con suma sorpresa al escucharle— ¡Claro que no te olvidaría nunca!—Exclamó hacia ella, pero aquello no parecía tener ni el mas mínimo efecto en ella, no daba señal de voltear su mirada hacia su persona, aquella chica permanecía con la mirada al lado contrario de donde Aladdín se encontraba.

—Es que…, Algún día esto terminará, me refiero a esto que está ocurriendo con Al Thammen, todo finalmente culminará y ustedes cumplirán sus objetivos, tu finalmente sabrás quien eres, y te volverás el magi mas poderoso y Alibabá, será el rey de reyes, ustedes se convertirán en personas muy importantes, pero yo, yo no seré nada. — En aquel momento los ojos de la chica comenzaron de nuevo a henderse y las lágrimas de igual manera comenzaban a impactarse contra el suelo, esta vez no se podía controlar en lo absoluto. —Solo seré un recuerdo del pasado. — En aquel momento se desmoronó totalmente, cayó de rodillas hacía el suelo frio sin parar el llanto.

El bajó a su altura y le tomó de la mano, le miraba directamente para que ella le observara de igual forma a los ojos, no podía permitir aquello. — ¡Yo no, nunca podría olvidarte! —Exclamó con gran fuerza, ella le observó aun con los ojos llorosos.

En ese momento finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron mirándose entre sí, aquellos colores eran tan diferentes, los de ella rojos como los rubíes y el fuego siendo capaces de quemar casi todo a su paso, los de el sumamente azules como el fluir del agua los cuales purificaban todo a su paso. — ¡Yo nunca te olvidaré sin importar nada!—Volvió a exclamar con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella su rostro intentando que ella viera que sus palabras eran verdad, él nunca la abandonaría en el abismo de sus recuerdos, ella era una persona sumamente especial para el, a pesar de ser un niño el peso de sus palabras era tan grande que parecía que era un hombre maduro el que las pronunciaba, ella también acercó su rostro al de él, ese rostro lleno de confianza le había dado ánimos para seguir intentando sin importar cuantas veces fracasara, era como una luz que le iluminaba siempre.

No supieron que fue lo que fue, impulso, un sentimiento encontrado, o la sensación del momento, pero cuando al fin se dieron cuenta, los labios del otro se encontraban posando con los ajenos, era un beso sumamente dulce pero a la vez inexperto para ambos, al parecer aquella era la primera vez que realizaban aquel contacto, bueno, para ella era la primera vez que lo hacía de forma voluntaria, pero de alguna forma era sin duda el primer beso de ambos.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta del lapso de tiempo que pasó, ya que al terminar uno comenzaban uno de forma inmediata, al parecer algo había surgido en ambos, una motivación que les hacía continuar.

—Definitivamente, ya nunca estaremos solos….

Al día siguiente se dio a conocer la gran noticia, en aquella noche el pequeño magi y la inexperta Fanales habían dado una relación sentimental, todos sus conocidos les felicitaron, todos excepto Alibabá, durante una semana se halló en una esquina en shock.

—Aladdin, Morgiana, no, no puede ser…. —A su manera no lograba asimilar que alguien menor había conquistado a una chica a pesar de sus constantes intentos, algo que sencillamente lo deprimía.

Al fin ella nunca más se sentiría sola ni el solo de ninguna forma, encontraron el incentivo necesario para continuar, algo superior a cualquier hechizo y magia en el mundo, el saber que, el amor del otro los guiaría, así que nunca mas, él nunca la dejaría sola jamás.

_**Finale.**_

_**Notas finales: Ciaossu a todos los lectores de Magi, esta es mi primer historia en la sección de magi y como pueden observar es un AladdínxMorgiana, una pareja nada común pero que ahora les vengo presentando, a mi siempre me han gustado las parejas crack, y ahora llego con una así para invador con esto, jeje, diganme si les gustó y si le dan una oportunidad a la pareja, si no, puyes ya ni modo que lo mas probable sea que siga escribiendo de esta pareja, por favor si le dan al botón de Review de abajo les agradecería muchom bueno, con esto me despido por ahora, pero volveré.**_

_**Les dejo con**_

_**Arrivederci**_

_**Ciao ciao.**_


End file.
